The present invention relates to a telecommunications signal routing and data management apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data and voice telecommunications signal routing and data management apparatus that can be permanently placed between a single telephone line and a variety of data and voice communication devices that can route calls thereto and provide access to a programmable non-volatile memory module for the purpose of convenient uploading of data thereto and downloading of data therefrom.
In many businesses, a wide variety of devices are utilized that need to conduct communications over a standard telephone from time to time. For example, a typical office may have a standard telephone, a facsimile machine, a postage scale, postage meter, a mailing machine and/or a photocopier, all of which may require connection to a standard telephone line from time to time. Of course, many offices have only a limited number of telephone lines and it therefore may not be cost effective to have each of the foregoing devices connected to its own telephone line.
Further, postage meters and postage scales require updating of rate tables from time to time. Sometimes it is desirable to obtain diagnostic data from such devices. One way to update the rate tables and obtain diagnostic data automatically from such devices would be to have the device continuously connected to a telephone line for the purpose of receiving updated rate data and exchanging diagnostic data with a central office. However, such continuous connection is inconvenient to the user for several reasons. First, such continuous connection consumes a phone line, possibly requiring the users to obtain multiple phone lines. Second, under such a scenario, it is possible that a central office may initiate a data exchange session just prior to a user""s use of the device. While the data exchange session is occurring, such devices are typically rendered inoperable, thereby making the user wait to use the device until the data exchange session is complete. Third, under the same scenario, if the user is using the device, the central office may not be able to carry out a data exchange, although at that time, it may be convenient or efficient for the central office to carry out such an exchange.
Commercially available system integrators or call routers are available for enabling multiple devices to share a single phone line. For example, a 4-port line sharing device marketed under the ASAP 104 trademark is commercially available from Communications Comm., Inc. While the device enables multiple devices to share the same telephone line, such a device does not solve the above-described conflict between a user using the device and a central office desirous of completing a data exchange with the device at the same time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that permits multiple devices to share a single telephone line and allow a virtual data exchange to occur without interrupting the use of any of the devices connected thereto.
The present invention is therefore directed to a telecommunications signal routing and data management apparatus for directing incoming telecommunications signals to devices connected thereto, for receiving message signals over a telephone subscriber line from a remote source for display, for receiving and transmitting data to and from a remote source over the telephone subscriber line and for storing received data on a programmable non-volatile memory module. The apparatus includes a call router having a telephone subscriber line port connected to a telephone subscriber line and a plurality of signal receiving ports, wherein each of the signal receiving ports is designated to receive a distinct predetermined telecommunications signal type, wherein the router is further adapted to receive a telecommunications signal at the telephone subscriber line port, identify the type of telecommunications signal received, and route the telecommunications signal to the receiving port designated to receive the identified signal type. The apparatus also includes a telecommunications signal converting device, such as modulation/demodulation (modem) device, which has a subscriber line port connected to one of the signal receiving ports of the router, and a data port. The apparatus is further provided with a display device adapted to receive message signals and display messages in accordance with the message signals received, a memory module socket adapted to receive a programmable non-volatile memory module and further adapted to pass data to and from a programmable non-volatile memory module received in the socket. In addition to the above-mentioned components, the apparatus is provided with suitable program memory for storing operating instructions, random access memory for storing data, and a microprocessor which is connected to: the data port of the converting device; the display; the program memory; the random access memory; and the socket. The microprocessor is adapted to: receive operating instructions from the program memory; write data to and receive data from the random access memory; receive data signals from and transmit data signals to the data port of the converting device; transmit display message signals to the display so as to cause messages to be displayed on the display in accordance with the signals; and transmit data to and receive data from a non-volatile memory module received in the socket.